With the development seen in electronic product market, battery powered products or device such as, for example ultra-books and smart phones, have more tendency to have compact profile and thin shape. However, the requirement for the system power rating and battery capacity is still not reduced. As a result, the components with a higher height will trip over a thinner and lighter design, especially, the inductor height becomes the bottleneck of the new design.